


I'll Show You 'Repressed'

by rachelladytietjenswrites (heliophilenz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mindfuck, Smut, Zoe!verse, don't taunt a pissed off woman Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliophilenz/pseuds/rachelladytietjenswrites
Summary: Dean and Zoe get whammied with an empathy spell. And it doesn't go well.





	1. Dean underestimates Zoe

 

Sam came out of the motel bathroom to find Zoe sitting at the table, eyes closed and taking deliberate breaths.

“Meditating?” he asked.

“Sorta,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

Sam crouched at her side, putting a hand over the fists she had clenched on the table.

“Talk to me. Is it the spell you got hit with?”

“Yeah, it’s Dean, the connection is…vivid.” She dragged in a deep breath, “Please tell me you can fix this.”

“Is he hurt? Is he okay?”

Zoe shivers and straightens up with a sigh of relief. “Um, yeah. It’s over. He’s fine.”

Sam pats her hand, “I’ll start the counter-spell as soon as he’s back.”

Five minutes later the Impala pulls up, and Dean barrels into the room. "Hi honey, I’m home,” he calls cheerfully.

“You’re okay,” Sam says, relieved.

“Never better, Sammy boy,” Dean says as he drops pizza boxes and shopping bags on the table and pops open a beer.

Zoe scowls at him. “You are un-be-lieve-able, Dean.”

Turning an injured expression to her, Dean said, “What?”

Teeth gritted, Zoe said, “You had a quick wank while waiting for the pizza.”

“Dean!” Sam said, aghast.

“I was in the next town over!” Dean protested. He stared at his shoes as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought- Well, I thought that maybe I was far enough away.”

If Dean’s eyes weren’t still on the floor then her half-full water bottle wouldn’t have hit him in the head. The impact had Dean blinking in surprise and Zoe holding her head and muttering ‘ow ow ow’.

Dean points at Zoe. “See? If we both got whammied, why are you the only one feeling the effects?“

Zoe lip curls. “Maybe I’m just better at managing my emotions.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, muttering before he chugs his beer, “Or you’re so fucking repressed you’re absolutely numb.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Sam tried to help. “That was uncalled for, Dean.”

“Really? So why doesn’t she pick something easy and MAKE me feel it?” He chuffs his disdain at Zoe’s hesitation, “Thought so. Maybe there was no spell. May-be you’re just fucking with me.”

 Zoe’s eyes narrow, and Dean manages an instant of apprehension before his mind is overwhelmed-

_his suit trousers open_  
_her pencil skirt rucked up as she’s bent over the table_  
_their grunts and moans bouncing off the walls_  
_her head thrown back as she braces herself against his thrusts_  
_his thumbs dig dimples into her ass as his balls tighten_  
_the table squeaking it’s applause_

-his eyes go wide, barely hearing Sam’s worried ‘Dean?’ before-

_she’s surging in his lap in the backseat of the Impala_  
_his face buried in her cleavage_  
_the scent of arousal driving him wild_  
_one of her hands grips the backseat for more leverage_  
_the other tugs at his hair_  
_harder, faster_  
_his blood singing as they race towards_

-Dean’s fist clenches, the beer bottle shooting out of his hand, bouncing on the floor as liquid pours out. “Dude!” Sam protests as he skips away from the splash zone, reaching for his brother who-

_they’re wrapped in each other_  
_breath mingling in lazy open kisses_  
_the slow rub of her sex on his leg_  
_turning the warm exhaustion of after_  
_into the hot anticipation of before_  
_he grins as he rolls over and above_  
_she smiles as he presses down and in_

-jerks awake when Sam grabs his shoulder. Dean irritably shrugs his brother off, turning to glare at Zoe as he pulls his suit jacket closed over the bulge in his pants.

Dean stomps for the bathroom, Zoe shouting after him, “THAT’S what me fucking with you looks like,” before he slams the door behind him.

Sam’s eyes twitch between the bathroom door and Zoe’s smug smile before he wrinkles his nose, “I don’t want to know.”

 


	2. Dean retaliates

 

Zoe is still sneering at the bathroom door when she convulses, almost hitting her head on the table. Rebounding, she-

 _is bent over the table_  
_his hands tilting her hips_  
 _until his cock is hitting her just THERE_  
 _moving shallowly but fasterfasterfaster_  
 _ohgodohgodohgod_

-barely has time to wave Sam off before-

 _they’re in the Impala_  
_she leans away shoulders propped on the front seat_  
 _he dives in to capture a nipple with his mouth_  
 _each suckle drawing lines of red fire to her groin_  
 _met by busy fingers and sharper thrusts_  
 _her hands on the ceiling_  
 _and breath on the windows_

 _the mattress remembers them_  
_the pace a languid slide-drag-pull_  
 _the world shrinks to the space between them_  
 _small caresses anchor them_  
 _lost in each other’s eyes_  
 _but somehow also found_

Zoe can hear Sam banging on the bathroom door, “Dean you bastard, she’s crying! What did you do!” She opens her eyes to find tears flooding down her face and her arms wrapped around herself.

At the sound of a door opening, Zoe slams her eyes shut. Her chair is pulled away from the table, and there are hands on her knee and shoulder. It’s too much, and her words crack like a whip. “ _Don’t. Touch. Me._ ”

The hands move, leaving a ghostly warmth that makes her feel colder. Behind her Sam’s footsteps retreat, but there is still a presence in front of her.

Dean’s voice is plaintive. “I was just giving tit-for-tat, why are you upset?”

Unable to open her eyes and look at the man crouched in front of her, Zoe swallows and tries to make him understand. “The last one. That was cruel.”

Zoe can almost hear him frown at Sam. She tries again. “I sent you sex. Fucking. Nothing you don’t experience on any given Friday night.” She gulps a breath. The tears are back. “You sent me…the other thing.”

She pats her pockets, checking for wallet and keys. “I’m getting another room. Let me know if you need me for the counter-spell.”

Three quick strides and she’s slamming the door behind her.

Dean’s face flickered between confusion and outrage. “But- But- I didn’t do anything that she didn’t do?”

“I think she disagrees on that, Dean.”

“But dude, she started it!”

Sam turns on his brother. “ _Really?_  Because I thought this started with you jacking off in a carpark,  _despite_ knowing that you’d been hit with an empathy spell.”

Sam starts rustling through the shopping bags. “At least you got the ingredients I need. I have a spell to cast. And you,” Sam looks at a stunned Dean, “ _YOU_  need to figure out how to fix this.”

 


	3. Reconciliation

 

Sam had almost finished the spell when Dean finally spoke up. “Can you hold off on that for a bit?”

Bitch-facing his brother, Sam replied, “I think it’s in everyone’s best interests to break the spell as soon as we can.” He stopped what he was doing. “Why? What are you planning?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m no good at talking. It’ll be easier to apologise if the Vulcan mind-meld thingy is still working.”

Sam assesses his brother for a moment before giving a small nod. “Five minutes. Don’t fuck it up.”

Zoe was sitting cross-legged on the Impala’s bonnet. Dean wobbled at the sight, but managed not to freak out.

“Motel’s full,” she said.

He came to a stop in front of her. “I want to know how I upset you.”  

“You didn’t mean to, I get it. Maybe I was just over-reacting.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t over-react, you under-react. I need to know what happened.”

Zoe sucks in a deep breath. “I’ve been alone for a long time. Double digits and then some. Having that kind of tenderness beamed straight into my head, it hurt.”

Dean nodded. “I thought it was something like that. I can explain myself, but you need to let me in.” He tapped his temple. “May I?”

Zoe leaned away, suspicion writ large on her face.

Dean held his hands out. “Memories only, I promise.”

Zoe grimaced, even as she nodded agreement-

 _after a hunt, tired and bloody_  
 _wounds being sewn by her capable hands_  
 _the comfort of her touch_  
 _warms him more than the whiskey_  
  
_sharing cotton candy at a carnival_  
 _lights and music chasing away the dark_  
 _moving through the crowd_  
 _is the laughter hers or his_  
  
_watching her dance in the kitchen_  
 _terrible music and even worse singing_  
_wiggling her butt and making a mess_  
 _he retreats silently with a smile_  
  
_waking in a cold sweat_  
 _just another nightmare memory_  
 _but she’s there_  
 _warmth and musk and soft murmurs_  
 _he sleeps safe and dreamless_  
 _in the fortress of her arms_

Dean takes her hands and presses their foreheads together. Their breath mingles for a moment before he speaks.

“With everything you are to me, Zoe, how could I _not_ make love to you?”

 


End file.
